Developments in the field of aviation, both in the form of conventional aircraft, attack helicopters and anti-tank helicopters, and guided and self-piloting missiles, have increased the requirements of even quite small military units for simple and effective anti-aircraft weapons; requirements which the air defence equipment available at present will never be able to satisfy completely. This is particularly so because the enhanced airborne capabilities have been forcing the established anti-aircraft systems to become ever more sophisticated, and therefore expensive, if they are to have any possibility of combating the enemy aircraft under all circumstances.
As has already been indicated, the present invention is intended to be used in relatively simple weapon systems and in those which for some other reason do not have sighting and tracking equipment adapted for combating airborne targets. For example, the present invention intended for use with guns intended for other main purposes, for instance tank guns. Alternatively, the invention is intended for use with relatively simple one-man weapons or team-operated weapons intended for direct anti-aircraft combat, for example of the back-blast, countermass or rocket type. What may be regarded as a common feature of these types of weapons is the fact that they are principally employed in rapidly developing self-defense situations against more or less direct attacks from aircraft. In these circumstances, both the absence of appropriately advanced sighting equipment and the lack of time for preparation impose extra high demands on the range of impact of the weapon in the event of near misses.
Thus, in order to achieve the result which is sought in connection with the invention, what is needed is, on the one hand, a warhead with a sufficient impact range. On the other hand, a proximity fuse for firing the impact component with sufficiently active range is needed. Also needed is a search system adapted for the purpose of identifying actual targets and eliminating any error indications. In addition, there is of course the system carrier or the actual projectile. In a preferred embodiment, this can consist of an autonomous projectile fired, using rocket or back-blast technology for example, from a launch barrel of the single-shot type. Such a weapon would be an inexpensive and efficient weapon for the infantry, for example, for defence against low-flying aircraft.
The generation of proximity fuses which are today in active service, primarily in anti-aircraft guns and missiles, are Doppler radar type with omni-directional search beams. Also at least near ground level, the fuses have short feasible ranges of 2 to 5 meters, for example. These proximity fuses do not give any directional information with respect to the indicated target, but simply indicate the proximity to a possible target. Since the present-day impact components are also designed so that they scatter their splinters radially upon detonation of their explosive charge, the inability of the proximity fuse to define the direction to the target has not represented any disadvantage, other than the fact that both the proximity fuse and the active charge squander some of their inherent energy in the direction away from the target.